Are you up for a dare or maybe a truth!
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: Percy and his friends decide to play a game of truth or dare. Please review! Had a little help with ideas from my friend hope you like read my other story to please! LOVED WRITING THIS! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the gang playing a little game of truth or dare!(This is gonna be fun!)

Are You Up For A Dare

(Truth or Dare Game)

PJO

I was sitting on the beach with the breeze brushing up agianst my face. I layed down and the warm sand with my feet wading in the water. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard someone coming up behind me and I knew who it was because I was on a secret part of the beach where nobody but one person knows of.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"What's up?" I asked sitting up with a smile on my face as she came and sat beside me.

"Well... I was wondering since we've been so bored for the last couple of days if you wanted to come and play truth or dare in the Aphrodite cabin. Piper is making the rules and Jason, Leo, Connor, Travis, Katie, Clarrise, Chris, Nico, Thalia, Grover, me, and Juniper are playing. So do you want to or not?"

"Sure," I said since there wasn't much else to do.

"O.K." She said a little to excitedly, and if I wasn't mistaken I saw her do a small fist pump at her side. We walked over to the cabin together in silence, then we finally arrived at the door. We knocked and it opened slightly, so Piper could see who it was. She hurried us inside.

"Finally, you guys took forever," Piper said as she let us in and locked the door behind us after she put a sign on the door that said 'DO NOT DISTURB'. I sat down with Jason to my left and Annabeth to my right. Piper sat down on the other side of Jason. "Now here are the rules if you don't answer a question or do the dare then you must remove a peice of clothing. Yes, you may remove a sock or something like that but no jewelery or anything like that. Understood?" We all shook our head in agreement, but some people didn't have socks so... you know they mostly had to answer the question or do the dare and yes was one of those people.

"O.K. I'll start." Piper said."O.K. so let's see Leo truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to...kiss Thalia for at least 10 seconds." Piper said with a smirk. Leo went pale and gulped. he was lucky that he was wearingsocks so he took one off."Baby, ugh your no fun." Piper said as she started to pout.

"Whatever. Anyway um...Travis truth or dare." Leo said

"Dare, DUHH!" Travis exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss Katie for 20 seconds."

"O.K." he said as he stood up offering his hand to Katie which she took. This dare wasn't very hard for either of them since they both liked eachother but neither of them knew it. So they stood in the middle of the circle and kissed for about 30 seconds instead. They stopped once every one else started to clear their throats. "Hey Katie by any chance do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said with much hope in his voice.

"YES!" she said very quckly with a huge smile on her face. They sat back down hand in hand.

"Nico dare or dare?"

"Don't you mean truth or dare?"

"Nope." he said with a straight face.

"O.K." Nico said " Fine, dare."

"I dare you to go up to Mr.D and tell him he's an old, fat drunk." Once Nico was done about getting himself killed by Mr.D we all stopped laughing and sat back down.

"Now, let's see. Jason truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Do you like Piper as more than a friend?"

"Yes.." he said as his face went as red as a tomatoe and so did Piper's.

Jason cleared his throat to make all the giggling stop, once all the giggling did stop he said"So um..Percy truth or dare?" Oh no, I thought to myself.

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit behind Annabeth and wrap your arms around her for the next 8 turns." I did as he said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"O.K. Um...Grover truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to the Ares cabin and yell'Hey uglys I bet your so dumb that you can't even count to ten." Grover did that and tackled to the ground by a bunch of Ares kids and beaten with his own tree branch club'OUCH' is the only thing he said the whole time he was being chased. We decided to get back to our game once Grover came back and sat down next to Juniper.

"Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit in Jason's lap for the rest of the game." Grover said with a smirk. Piper did as she was told.

"Annabeth truth or dare." Piper said ready for payback at anyone.

"Truth"

"Out of anyone in this room, who would you date?"

"Um...Percy." she said so quiet I couldn't even hear her.

"What was that?" Piper said with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye.

"PERCY, ALRIGHT!" she yelled with her face as red as a tomato. Then she looked at me.

"Percy truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Do you like me?" Annabeth asked "As more than a friend?" she added.

"Yes." I said not to lound but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend." yelled Piper."See I knew I could do it I mean I am a daughter of Aphrodite, aren't I" she said with pride in her voice.

"Oh yeah. Truth or dare, Piper?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Jason as more than a friend?"

"Yes." she said as she look back at Jason who was blushing a very dark red like she was.

"And I now pronounce you two grilfriend and boyfriend." said Annabeth"See I can play matchmaker too." she added.

"Lets continue tis game tommorow." said Thalia and we all agreed.

So we walked out of there with three new couples, Piper and Jason, Katie and Travis, and Percy and Annabeth.

**The End**

**hope you liked it please review please not to many flames either!**

**THANX FOR READING!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating i didnt really know if people liked it and then i saw how many hits last night and i was like"OH MY GOSH!" so yeah here we go sorry if i do something wrong or whatever just go with the flow.**

**Ch.2**

We all met back up agian in the Aphrodite cabin the next day. We figured truth or dare wouldn't be that fun since we played the day before so we decided to play spin the bottle.

"Alright for this game you are not aloud to back out." Piper sadi and everyone nodded their heads so we started.(Clarrise and Chris joined the game and they aren't together yet.)

"I'll go first." Piper said she spun the bottle and of course it lnded on Jason so she kissed him for 2 whole minutes which made the rest of us feel kind of aukward.(SORRY FOR MISPELLINGS).

"O.K. Nico's turn." Piper ordered. Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Thalia.

"Are you O.K. with this?" he asked not wanting to get hit for kissing her.

"Yeah." she said the tops of her ears turning red. So they ended up making out in the middle of the circle until everyone cleared their throats really loudly. Then it was Clarrise's turn and it landed on Chris. They did the same thing as the others we all decided that it was getting boring so we all went our seperate ways with our gfs or bfs.

**Sorry its short but not writing this story anymore lost interest.**

**SORRY AGIAN PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
